Pink Top Hat
Pink Top Hat, labelled The Pretty Hat, is a female contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. She is currently a member of The Hats of Wisdom. Appearance She is a Top Hat clone with a pink stripe. In her late 2018 redesign, the stripe is more of magenta than the actual pink, however, the stripe became pinker in 2019. Personality She's nice, and can be hyper at times. She uses very good beauty unlike the other contestants, but she messes it up really easily with a lack of arms prior to episode six. She is also sassy. Coverage Appearances 2018 *Battle of the Top Hats: The Introduction *Battle of the Top Hats: Top Hat Kart 2019 *Battle of the Top Hats: Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter *Battle of the Top Hats: Escape 'Till It's Over Battle of the Top Hats In The Introduction, she thinks the show would be better with pretty stuff. She is chosen onto White Top Hat's team. In the balance beam challenge, she didn't do much, except kicking Dark Orange Top Hat off the balance beam for calling her "Pink Hatty". She was later kicked off by Dark Red Top Hat. Her team was in second place, making them safe from elimination. In Top Hat Kart, after Firey Top Hat's kart crashes, Pink Top Hat said she wants him to be on top of her, so she can be with him without burning her. Magenta Top Hat said that she hopes she won't be burned, and Pink Top Hat replied that she will be fine. She was shocked when Firey Top Hat was stomped by Black Top Hat. Her team was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, she was telling Black Top Hat why he hates the challenge, and Black Top Hat replies with "Just shut up and leave me alone!", and then, Pink Top Hat walks away, who is about to cry. In Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter, she tripped over a rock and knocked over Yellow Top Hat's block tower. She apologized and promises to not knock it down again. At Cake at Stake, she gotten two likes, which wasn't enough to get the prize. However, she is safe with zero dislikes. She didn't do much in the challenge, and placed first. In Escape 'Till It's Over, Pink Top Hat told White Top Hat if Gray Top Hat can go onto her head, as he couldn't walk. White Top Hat said "Sure", and kicked him onto Pink Top Hat's head. Her team manages to get second place in the challenge. Votes Trivia * She is one of the seven only contestants that are a female. * She is one of the Top Hat Clones. * Excluding recommended characters, Pink Top Hat is the only BOTTH character so far, to have eyelashes. *Pink Top Hat, along with Dark Teal Top Hat, are the only female contestants who used to be armless to gain arms in episode six. *Pink Top Hat, along with Magenta Top Hat and Emerald Top Hat are the only contestants with eyelashes. *Her birthday is on February 14th, and her birth year is in 2004. Gallery Pink Top Hat Idle.png|Her body. Pink Top Hat Newer Body.png|Her newer body. Pink Top Hat Very New Body.png|Her newest body. Pink Top Hat Pose 1.png|Her old pose. Pink Top Hat TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:Top Hat Clones Category:Formerly Armless Category:The Hats of Wisdom